


Guess

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: But we all know it probably was, Delusions are real, Even if camren never was, F/F, i got sucked in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt - 'The advertisement does not do you justice'Naturally when Camila released her Guess photos this was Lauren's first proper sentence to her since she'd left.





	Guess

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sucked into the delusional fandom that is the Camren fandom.
> 
> And I don't give a shit.

Camila Cabello; solo artist, ex-Fifth Harmony member, Cuban and newest member of the _Guess_ model team. Camila was pumped, she was going to be the face of _Guess_ ! How freaking cool is that? Anyway, Camila was excited, this was the first time she was actually, like, a model. She’d always assumed Lauren was the only one capable of being a model, what with her killer looks… and galaxy eyes, and her- Nope. Camila was not thinking about _her_ right now.

 

Camila was actually on her way to her first photo shoot. She was nervous and jittery in the car and her manager just kept rambling that this photographer was amazing and he would do her justice in the adverts and posters. Camila was nodding along, writing rapidly in the small notebook she’d taken to carrying with her when she had car journeys. Nothing better to calm the nerves like a bit of songwriting. The car came to a stop and Camila slowly got out, it was a nice place. Very professional.

 

She groaned internally, no way she’d fit in here. She was too clumsy not to mention not pretty enough.

 

 _‘Aye girl don’t say that you’re obviously stunning. Not as good as me but pretty close.’_ The voice floated through her mind and gave her a small confidence boost as they made their way inside. It sounded suspiciously like Dinah but Camila still hadn’t spoken to any of the girls recently and it was killing her inside.

 

“Camila. Wonderful to meet you.” A man with a camera around his neck shook her hand she grinned back at him.

 

“Can’t wait to get started.” She said excitedly. The guy smiled and showed her around quickly before sending her off to hair and makeup for the first round of photos. Then she was to be sent over to wardrobe for her first outfit.

 

\----

 

It’d been hours. Camila’s feet were aching, she hated heels. That’s a lie, she likes them. Just not when she’s been moving around so little, who knew modelling was standing around, striking poses under hot lights and looking seductive. Camila did not know this. Camila was not impressed with this after the seventh hour.

 

“Tell me this is the final one.” She moaned to her manager. He chuckled and nodded.

  
“Free after this last outfit.” Camila perked up at that and grinned even more when said outfit was brought out. It was a pair of black leather cowboy boots and a leopard fur coat. And that was it. Camila wasn’t usually one for such… suggestive looks but dammit she wanted to make her name and if it meant leopard coat, it meant leopard coat! She pulled the coat over her black bra and yellow panties (shut up she got dressed in the dark this morning).

 

She was pulled over to a new set and organised on the bed. It took ages, like literal years until the photographer found the perfect angles and lighting.

 

“Final shots Camila! Answer the phone, look hot, don’t look at me!” The photographer yelled and Camila smirked as she did as was asked, over and over again. “Awesome! I think we got it all!”  
  
Camila jumped up on the bed, letting the coat fall open as she threw her hands in the air and her head backwards.  
  
“Finally!” She yelled, scampering off the bed and into a dressing room to get dressed. She emerged in a baggy grey hoodie and her jeans. “This is better. No more push up bras trying to show off junk that I do not have.” She sighed. The photographer laughed at her as he scrolled through the photos on his laptop.

  
“You may not be naturally huge in the chest department but damn, you have a nice-”  
  
“It’s the cuban genes.” She interrupted before he could get any further, an innocent smile plastered across her face.

 

“Camila. We have interviews tomorrow so chop chop.” Camila sighed.

  
“We’ll call you with the final products.” The photographer said as she walked towards her manager.

 

\----

 

It’d been a few weeks since the photo shoot and Camila was excited. _Guess_ had called last week to say they were releasing the photos tomorrow. Camila was back in Miami with her family for a few days and it coincided with the release date nicely.

 

So there Camila was, sitting comfortably on he sofa, Sofi tucked into her side as Camila prepped her first Instagram post with one of the final photos.

  
“Kaki?”  
  
“Yeah?” Camila replied absentmindedly.

  
“When did you do this?” Sofi asked curiously. Camila rubbed her finger over her lips as she looked up.

  
“A few weeks ago. Why?” Camila asked. Sofi shrugged.

  
“Dunno. You’ve never done something like this before. It’s different.” Camila grinned.

 

“Different is good. Means I’m growing up.” Camila replied, nudging her sister’s shoulder.

 

“But I don’t want you to.” Sofi muttered. Camila’s heart melted just a little.

  
“Wanna watch a movie?” She asked. Sofi nodded and stood up to put a Disney film on. The clock struck the hour and Camila eagerly pressed post, then lined up the other posts she had to do of her shoot.

 

The response was instant. Everyone loved it. Camila’s even certain a few Camilizers passed out if the comments were any indication. She spent a few minutes replying on Twitter and giggling at all the comments.

 

“Movie Kaki!” Sofi pouted and Camila put her phone away before groaning.

  
“Frozen again?”  


\----

 

Again, more weeks passed. Camila’s announcement had boosted her publicity and _Guess_ had began to put up the posters and billboards everywhere. It was weird seeing herself plastered all over cities but hey it was what she wanted so badly; to have her own name in the music industry. The most popular and common billboard being the leopard coat one, of course, was there any surprise. It was everywhere.

 

However, there was a… complication that Camila had not foreseen. Well, complication was one term for it, absolute panic was another. Camila had an award show to go to. She can’t remember which one, just that she had a performance of her single _Crying in the Club_ . What management didn’t tell her was that Fifth Harmony was nominated for Best Video for _Down_ at that same show.  
  
So when she strutted up on the red carpet, dress black, tight and form fitting, hair left in it’s natural wave and bounce as she flipped it all to one side of her head, Camila was met with questions about the girls instantly. Camila blanked the first few times but slipped into generic answers easily enough. Unfortunately, Camila underestimated everything; her feelings, her ability to be cool under pressure, her ability to stand up straight in heels.

 

She also underestimated how much it would sting when she saw the girls again. Since her photoshoot and her song release she had tentatively reached out to each of the girls. Dinah was quick to brush it all away and be her friend again, Ally was as accepting and supportive as ever, Normani had been harder to get through to but she’d carefully established a shaky friendship again. But Lauren, Lauren was hardest to crack. Camila knew why but it still hurt, they’d been so close, closer than any of the other girls. It was hard when they were forced to distance themselves last year but after Camila left, it shattered everything.

 

Or so Camila had thought. The moment she saw them all again, for the first time in person since she left, she was mid interview with the one and only Chelsea Briggs - avid Camren shipper even if she didn’t admit it. Camila stumbled over her answer as her jaw hung open slightly; Dinah looked flawless as ever, hair left natural and curly while she was in a short white dress that hugged her body perfectly. Ally was in a similar white dress with her hair straightened and heels on her feet, giving her those few inches to make her seem at least normal height. White seemed to be their theme tonight as Normani also wore a white dress, although longer than Ally’s and Dinah’s and her hair left in short waves around her face.

 

Lauren, however, clearly had an argument with management about wearing white to the red carpet because she was not in white. No. She was in a stark black suit, the white shirt under the black blazer was crisp and barely buttoned, a simple black choker around her neck with a small moon pendant hanging from it. Her eyeliner was of course carefully done, making her eyes that much more green and dangerous. Her lips carefully painted a stunning red, making them that much more alluring. Her hair left in it’s natural ‘I flipped it around a couple times and left it like this’ perfect mess.  
  
Camila was positive she stopped breathing. She heard Chelsea saying her name but she was powerless to stop watching the four singers pose for photos. Camila finally dragged her eyes away from them and turned back to Chelsea with a guilty smile.

  
“Did you know they would be here tonight?” Chelsea asked. Camila laughed gently.

 

“I found out about four interviews ago at the start of the carpet.” Camila replied. Chelsea giggled and looked over Camila’s shoulder. Camila fought the urge to turn around but when she heard Chelsea call them over she turned her head to see them strutting up to her.

 

“Chancho!” Dinah yelled, striding over to Camila and wrapping her up in a tight hug. Camila laughed and hugged her back.

 

“Hi there Cheechee.” Camila muttered as she was suffocated by Dinah’s hair.

 

“Let the girl breath DJ.” Ally scolded lightly, pulling Camila over to her. Camila grinned as Normani joined Ally’s hug from the side. Normani released her and gently pushed her towards the final person she had to greet.

 

Naturally Camila tripped, stumbling almost head first into Lauren who caught her with a hand on her bicep.

 

“Woah there.” Lauren muttered. Camila blushed and cleared her throat. Everyone around them seemed to be holding their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Would they awkwardly shuffle around each other? Would they fall back into a routine of secretive (but not that secretive) checking each other out and sexual stare offs? Or would they blow all that out the water and just make out in front of hundreds of cameras (let Dinah dream okay? It could happen!)?

 

“Those advertisements do not do you justice Camz.” Lauren breathed as she looked Camila up and down. The rest of them internally groaned; option two, checking each other out and stare offs it was then. With the addition of brazen flirting. Camila blushed harder and bit her lip with a smile.

 

“You think?” She asked shyly. Lauren grinned.

 

“Oh I know. I mean I have eyes.” Lauren joked and Camila laughed, relaxing for the first time since hearing their names on the red carpet. Camila and Lauren tuned back into the interview which apparently the other three had been carrying while they'd talked.

 

\----

 

“Well congratulations on the nominations girls. And Camila good luck for later.” Chelsea said with a winning smile. Camila felt a warm hand on her back as Lauren steered her back to the final photo portion of the carpet.

 

“I can't believe this is real.” Camila muttered as Lauren smirked next to her.

 

“It's like you never left.” She murmured. Camila frowned at that but brushed it off quickly so the paparazzi could talk the first photos of all five of them since the split.

 

The five of them walked into the venue chatting and laughing while Camila and Lauren trailed behind the other three. Camila swears she heard Dinah whisper Camren to the other two.

 

“It's weird not having you around.” Lauren said quietly.

 

“It's weird being by myself in interviews. It's weird being by myself all the time.” Camila replied with a frown.

 

“Do you ever wish we'd done something?” Lauren asked suddenly. Camila tensed up and the pair came to a stop just inside the main hall.

 

“What’d you mean?” Camila asked slowly.

 

“We both know you know what I mean Camz.” Lauren said with a small smile. Camila shook her head and Lauren's smile dropped, hurt flashing across emerald eyes.

 

“Not that I don't wish we had. But it would've messed everything up more than it already did. And management wouldn't have let it happen.” Camila said bitterly.

 

Lauren nodded along before playing with the hem of her suit jacket.

 

“Think I still have a chance?” She whispered. Camila smiled softly, taking Lauren's hand linking it with her own.

 

“I think you'll always have a chance with me Lo.” Camila replied.

 

The moment was broken by Dinah (of course).

 

“Ay yo Mila! You're seated with us!” She yelled before looking at the pair suspiciously when she noticed how close they were standing. Camila laughed and let Lauren pull her over to the table.

 

“Whoever did the seating either wanted drama or a reunion.” Normani said. Camila snorted before slapping her hand over her mouth.

 

“Attractive babe.” Lauren laughed and Camila sneered at her playfully. Camila saw Dinah grin and Normani raise her eyebrows. Ally just shook her her with a small smile.

 

“Look, we can't all be goddesses like you. Some of us are human.” Camila said offhandedly as the first presenter came up on stage and the awards began. Camila could see Lauren blushing and Dinah looking at with a proud smile. Camila pressed a soft kiss to Lauren's cheek as the lights went down and she felt Lauren squeeze her hand tighter.

  
Maybe it would all be alright. Who would've guessed?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Prompts / kudos / comments always welcome here or on my Tumblr @viper476
> 
> My Tumblr has become a hotspot of camren content recently...


End file.
